Skyscraper
by Derik-castle
Summary: Sentimientos y pensamientos de Richard Castle a partir de que se entero de que Alexis había sido secuestrada.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquella persona estaba describiendo a una chica, a quien había visto junto a Sara, estaba describiendo a Alexis, sé que hay miles de chicas con los mismos rasgos que estaba diciendo, pero, Sara estudia en Columbia, Alexis admira a el Doctor Posner, por instinto le pedí la lista, busque a Alexis, y efectivamente, ahí estaba su nombre "Castle, Alexis" _

_-Es Alexis. Esta en la lista. Estuvo aquí anoche.-_

_-Bueno, quizá se conozcan, quizás se conocieron el evento.-_

_Debo de mantenerme en calma, ella esta bien, ella esta bien, ella esta bien, tiene que estar bien, debe de estar bien, el hecho de que estuvo aquí con Sara no significa que algo malo le ha pasado. La llama para asegurarme de ello, aunque mi instinto paternal me dice que todo anda mal, pero trato de auto-convencerme de lo contrario._

_-Por lo menos estoy seguro que puede ayudarnos.-_  
_Eso es solo una escusa, una escusa que uso para que no se note tanto mi preocupación._

_El teléfono empieza a sonar en alguna parte del salón, Dios… ahora si que ya no se que pensar._

_-Ese es su tono.-_

_Sigo a la persona, me agacho un poco en donde oigo que proviene el sonido y veo su celular, el celular de mi niña. Tal vez dejo su celular olvidado, si, ha de ser eso._

_-¿Qué es eso?-_

_-Nuestros objetos perdidos. De hecho un invitado trago un teléfono anoche. Lo encontraron en la calle.-_

_Tomo su celular, y veo mi imagen en la pantalla junto con la palabra "DAD" (PAPÁ), mientras sigue sonando. Fue vista junto con Sara anoche, todo parece indicar que Alexis fue la última que la vio, desde entonces yo no he tenido contacto con Alexis, no he sabido nada de ella. Tienen a Sara retenida, ella intento escapar por lo que pudimos ver en el vídeo, pero, no lo logro. ¿En que parte queda Alexis? No lose, pero de algo estoy seguro, la tienen también a ella, a mi hija, a mi niña, a mi bebe, me giro para mirar a Kate, necesito que me diga que a ella no la secuestraron, que todo esto no es cierto, que es producto de mi imaginación, que mi mente me esta jugando una mala jugada, pero, me dice todo lo contrario, no con palabras sino con la mirada. Ahí es cuando la realidad golpea mi pecho, mi corazón, mi alma. Este caso es muy diferente, tienen a mi pequeña y ahora mas que nada ella me necesita y haré todo lo necesario para traerla a sana y a salvo, aunque eso me cueste la vida._

_-También se llevaron a Alexis.- Digo finalmente_

_El agente entra por la puerta._

_-Señor Castle, haremos lo posible para traer de vuelta a su hija.-_

_¿Acaso no sabe con quien esta hablando? Se como es todo esto, se que se corre un gran peligro, que no todo es tan sencillo, se que hay personas malvadas ahí afuera que tienen a mi niña, que le pueden hacer cualquier cosa, estoy consiente de eso, he trabajado con Beckett durante 5 años, 5 años en donde he aprendido demasiadas cosas, y a mi, no me pueden engañar de ninguna manera._

_-Simplemente háganme saber como van las cosas.-_

_Soy directo, no quiero que me digan cosas que no me puedan asegurar._  
_El agente Harris me va explicando lo que hasta ahora el sabe y relacionándolo con nuestra investigación. Acaso ¿Alexis estaba en el lugar y tiempo equivocado?_

_-Todo parece indicar que si.- Me dice el agente._

_"Parece" Esa palabra solo me indica una cosa: Existe la posibilidad que realmente querían a Alexis mas no a Sara. Suena incongruente, pero hay que considerar todas las posibilidades, si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo trabajando con Beckett, es eso_

_¿Qué hace Roger Henso con esto? ¿Qué puede que hacer un traficante de drogas? Lo más acertado, es lo que dijo el agente Harris._

_- Pudo haber sido contratado para secuestrar a las chicas.-_

_Termina de hablar y se retira, nos deja solos._

_Me siento terrible, si querían matarme, lo están consiguiendo, mi mas precioso tesoro ha sido secuestrada, siento como si hubieran destrozado mi alma. Si algo le llega a pasar a mi niña, no me lo perdonaría, no debí de dejar de cuidarla, si tan solo…. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado volar, tal vez ella estaría aquí, a mi lado, sana y a salvo._

_Me levanto, quiero verla a los ojos, quiero sentir su apoyo, quiero que ella este a mi lado, quiero su confianza, quiero a mi novia._

_Me abraza, y yo le correspondo de la misma manera, pero estamos en Comisaria, en la 12th, y se que esto es arriesgado._

_-Gates nos va a ver.- Logro decirle_

_-No me importa.-_

_Como amo a esta mujer, su trabajo es muy importante para ella, el que yo este aquí todos los días a su lado, el trabajar juntos, por que se que ella se siente protegida cuando yo estoy ahí, y sin embargo, no le importa que Gates nos descubra, que descubra que estamos teniendo una relación, no le importa que estemos en la comisaria, no le importa cualquier consecuencia que puede traer esto, esta claro, no le importa nada en este momento más que Alexis y yo, lo puedo sentir en este abrazo, me lo transite._

_-No puedo creer que este pasando esto.-_

_En mi mente siempre pensaba en lo peor que podía sucederme. Que a Kate le dispararan, que yo resultará herido, que a ella le lastimará, incluso llegue a pensar que a los dos nos podrían secuestrar, pero nunca, la idea de que secuestraran a Alexis se paso por mi mente._

_Lucho para que en ese momento mis lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos, no quiero llorar, no delante de Kate._

_-La vamos a encontrar, Castle.-_

_Confío en ella más que nadie, sé que hará lo imposible para encontrarla. Asiento con la cabeza y salgo para dirigirme a mi casa._

_Estaba en casa, los técnicos estaban instalando todo lo necesario en caso de que los secuestradores llamen._

_-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.-_

_-No Richard, no te culpes de esto.-_

_Me siento culpable, debí de haberla vigilado, de revisar su blog todos lo días a todas las horas, de tratar de saber en donde estaba cada minuto, pero deje de hacerlo, de cuidarla como siempre lo he hecho, es mi culpa, nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario, si no hubiera dejado de ser un poco "sobreprotector" con ella nada de esto estaría pasando._  
_Agarro el portátil y me decido a revisar su blog, cuando me entere que lo había creado manifesté mi enojo, mi desacuerdo, de ninguna manera había aprobado eso, es mi pequeña y no quería que todo el mundo se entere de lo que esta haciendo, deje que lo hiciera, pero no es porque me gustará, sino, porque mi hija ya esta creciendo._

_Veo las fotos que ha subido, en donde sale siempre ella con sus compañeros de clase, con sus amigos, ahí esta ella, con esa sonrisa que en la mayoría de las veces lograba convencerme de cualquier cosa. Me encuentro con un vídeo, un vídeo que Alexis subió ayer, el último vídeo que ella grabo, sin dudarlo dos veces le hago doble clic. Ahí esta mi pequeña, tan segura de si misma, tan contenta, con su sonrisa, y es ahí cuando ya no puedo mas, ya no puedo reprimir las lágrimas, esas lágrimas que han intentado salir de mis ojos desde que me enteré que también tenían a Alexis secuestrada, ya no puedo más, ver a mi calabaza en aquel viseo, hace que miles de recuerdos lleguen a mi mente, y es allí cuando mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas._

_Al terminar de ver el video de inmediato tomo el teléfono y le llamó a Beckett. Tiene que ver ese video, es clave para la investigación._

_-¿Lo estas viendo?-_

_-Castle, si los secuestradores sabían que Sra y Alexis eran amigas…-_

_-Ellos lo sabían. Tenían que saberlo. Siguieron a Sara hasta el hotel gracias al video, Alexis subió esto ayer alrededor de las 2:35 de la tarde, los secuestradores debieron acceder a su página web-_

_-Ok. Estoy llamando al equipo técnico.-_

_-Haz que rastreen todas las direcciones de IP que accedieron a la página a esa hora.-_

_-Lo cual quiere decir que puede llevarse un tiempo.-_

_-¿Qué pasa si ella no tiene tiempo?_

_-Castle, escúchame.-_

_Lo va a decir, lo se, la conozco, pero no quiero que lo haga, esta a punto de hacerlo, pero reacciono rápido._

_-No lo hagas. No me prometas que vas a encontrarla a no ser que puedas hacerlo, por que…- Hago una pausa, para que ella asimile lo que le acabo de decir y este preparada para lo que le voy a decir a continuación.- Nunca te lo perdonaría, no mas de lo que me perdonaría yo mismo.-_

_Me duele decírselo, pero es la verdad, si llegará a prometérmelo y todo saldría mal, jamás, nunca en la vida se lo perdonaría, la amo demasiado, pero debe de entender que Alexis es extremadamente importante para mi, y eso, se queda corto._

_-Beckett, tenemos algo.- _

_Logro oír del otro lado del teléfono._

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Beckett? ¿Ocurre algo?-_

_-Castle.- Me responde después de unos segundos, que a mi me parecieron eternos.- Tengo que irme, llamaré tan pronto como encuentre algo ¿Ok?-_  
_-Beckett, espera.-_

_Intente detenerla, de que me dijera algo mas, pero fue en vano, pues pronto corto la llamada._

_-Madre, la única razón por la que no me ha llamado es por que…-_

_-No. No. No, No pienses en eso Richard, tal vez haya una razón. Ve, yo me encargo de aquí.-_

_¿Por qué Beckett no me ha llamado? ¿Por qué? Necesito saber que esta pasando, necesito saber que mi hija esta bien, que esta con vida, necesito saber que han encontrado. Hago caso de mi madre, tomo mi abrigo y salgo de inmediatamente del loft, tomando un taxi._

_En ese momento, escucho una canción que proviene de la radio._

_**Skies are crying, I am watching,  
Catching teardrops in my hands.  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me**_

_**Llora el cielo y en mis manos veo sus lágrimas caer,**_  
_**Ya el silencio me hace daño, se acabó nuestro querer.**_  
_**La tristeza me castiga, se apropia de mí ser.**_

_Empiezo a llorar, de nuevo, tan solo de pensar en lo peor, me aterroriza._  
_"El silencio me hace daño" No suelo callarme nunca, pero, pero ahora, ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mantenerme en silencio, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos._  
_"La tristeza me castiga" Jamás me he sentido así, la tristeza en estos momentos me invade, jamás pensé que me llegaría a sentir así, no más de lo que había sentido cuando le dispararon a Kate, pero esto, me ha superado._

_**You can take everything I have,  
You can break everything I am.  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try to tear me down,  
I will be rising from the ground.  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper.**_

**_Puedes llevarte mi ilusión, romperme todo el corazón,_**  
**_Como un cristal que se cae al suelo._**  
**_Pero te juro que al final sola me voy a levantar,_**  
**_Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos._**

_Ella sin duda, lo hace, al no estar aquí a mi lado, al no saber que esta a salvo, si le llegará a pasar algo a mi pequeña, mi corazón se haría pedazos, mi alma_  
_"Como un cristal que se cae al suelo"_  
_No se si sin ella pueda levantarme, ella desde el primer día que la tuve en mis brazos me ha dado fuerzas, me ha dado motivos cuando estaba a punto de decaer._

_**As the smoke clears,  
I awaken and untangled you from me.  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed.  
All my windows still are broken but I'm standing in my feet.**_

**_Poco a poco con el tiempo voy a olvidarme de ti,_**  
**_No te vas a dar cuenta que estoy sangrando aquí,_**  
**_Mis ventanas se han quebrado, más no me voy a rendir._**

_Poco a poco voy a olvidarme de esta situación, o al menos, eso intentaré que lo crean los demás, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que este acontecimiento va a marcar mi vida para siempre._

_**You can take everything I have,  
You can break everything I am.  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try to tear me down,  
I will be rising from the ground.  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper.**_

_**Puedes llevarte mi ilusión, romperme todo el corazón,**_  
_**Como un cristal que se cae al suelo.**_  
_**Pero te juro que al final sola me voy a levantar,**_  
_**Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos.**_

_Kate… no se que haría sin ella, sin mi madre… tengo a Alexis lejos de mi, muy lejos, pero tengo a dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida, ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, soy como un cristal ante ellas. _

_**Go, run, run, run.  
I'm gonna stay right here.  
Watch you disappear, yeah.  
Go, run, run, run.  
Yeah, it's a long way down,  
But I am closer to the cloud up here.**_

**_Vete a volar, yo estoy mejor así, muy lejos de ti._**  
**_Ya no vuelvas más que ya lo decidí,_**  
**_Sin tu recuerdo aprenderé a vivir._**

_Definitivamente no estoy nada bien, nada, lejos de mi calabaza, quiero que ella vuelva, que este conmigo, que esta a mi lado, si me llegará a faltar no se si podré a vivir sin ella._

_**You can take everything I have,  
You can break everything I am.  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try to tear me down,  
I will be rising from the ground.  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper.  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper.**_

_**Puedes llevarte mi ilusión, romperme todo el corazón,**_  
_**Como un cristal que se cae al suelo.**_  
_**Pero te juro que al final sola me voy a levantar,**_  
_**Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos.**_

_Mi calabaza… ella es fuerte, ella sobrevivirá, lo se, ella se levantará como un "Rascacielos"_

_Finalmente, llego al lugar donde han encontrado la camioneta, le pago al taxista y salgo rápidamente del auto._

_-Castle ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-En la comisaria me dijeron que habían encontrado la camioneta ¿Porque no me has llamado?-_

_-Por que no sabemos lo que es, todavía.-_

_Intento dirigirme hasta donde se encuentra la camioneta, pero ella me lo impide._

_-Castle, Por favor, no necesitas ver esto ¿Ok?-_

_Esas palabras solo me angustian todavía mas de lo que ya estoy, no aguanto más, necesito saber que hay en esa camioneta._

_-Necesito saber que hay en esa camioneta.-_

_Le suplico como pidiéndole permiso, empiezo a llorar, necesito saberlo, Dios… no puedo describir lo que estoy sintiendo… es algo tan fuerte que… que duele demasiado._

_-¡Necesito saber que hay en esa camioneta!-_

_Esquivo a Beckett y corro, corro hasta llegar a la camioneta y ver a Lanie examinando la sangre, esa sangre… hay una gran mancha de sangre… ya no se si voy a poder sobrevivir a esto. Pero tengo que hacerlo, por ella, por Alexis._

_-Lanie, ¿De quien es esa sangre? ¿Alguien ha muerto ahí?-_

_Pregunto asustado y llorando… necesito saber que no es de Alexis…_

_-Castle, no lo sabemos… Lanie acaba de llegar.-_

_Kate trata de tranquilizarme._

_-¿Cuál es el grupo sanguíneo de Alexis?-_

_-A-Positivo.-_

_-Ok, dame un segundo.-_

_Beckett me aleja un poco de Lanie, empiezo a andar de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, estoy desesperado, quiero saber si esa sangre pertenece o no a mi pequeña. Veo a Lanie que se acerca con la prueba._

_-¿Coincide?-_

_-Es B-Negativo no es de tu pequeña.- Me dice_

_Siento un gran alivio… mi alma descansa un poco… más no del todo, no descasará hasta que tenga a mi hija a mi lado._

_Beckett me informa de todo lo que sabe… ella no esta aquí… se la han llevado y llevan mucha ventaja. Me toma de la mano, la aprieta, y me transmite su apoyo en ese simple gesto, la suelta muy a su pesar, la llaman y tiene que acudir._

_No puedo creer que todo este pasando… es increíble como un simple acontecimiento gira tu vida 360 grados centígrados._

_No te alejes de mí, porque la angustia está cerca; _  
_Porque no hay quien ayude._  
_-Salmos 22:11_

* * *

**En esta historia, como podrán ver, incluyo una canción. La canta Demi Lovato y se titula "Skyscraper". Espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

_No puedo creer que todo este pasando… es increíble como un simple acontecimiento gira tu vida 360 grados centígrados._

_Me acerco hacia donde están los padres de Sara, los veo preocupados y felices a la vez._

_-No es la sangre de Sara.-_

_-Tampoco la de Alexis.-_

_-Señor Castle, siento mucho que su hija este involucrada en esto.-_

_Cuando me entere que Sara era casi de la misma edad de Alexis y que estudiaba en Columbia, me puse en pensar en Alexis, en como me sentiría yo si a ella la tuvieran secuestrada, y como el destino me hubiera leído la mente, me cedió la oportunidad de saber como es estar en esta situación, cosa que hubiera deseado que no pasará nunca._

_En la comisaria, Beckett me explica todo lo que pudieron averiguar._

_-Un testigo vio una camioneta negra saliendo de Greenpoint justo cuando llego la camioneta. Los secuestradores deben haberse pasado al Yukon, tenían 24 horqs de ventaja, podrían estar en cualquier lugar ahora.-_

_-¿Qué saben de la sangre?-_

_-El análisis de la salpicadura indica que es del conductor. Fue asesinado por Hasim.-_

_- Habría dejado huellas en a camioneta, debe de estar en el sistema.-_

_-No, CSU solo encontró las huellas de Roger Henso, no hay otras coincidencias.-_

_-Debemos tener algunas pistas, aquí en algún lugar.-_

_Tenemos que tener por lo menos una pista, por más mínima que sea, de no ser así no podremos encontrar a mi niña, y yo, no me imagino que sería de mi sin ella._

_-A lo mejor si. CSU ha revisado la camioneta, han descubierto que se le han hecho varias alteraciones: elevador de potencia n el octano del deposito, convertidor catalítico de doble vía, la unidad de control del motor esta reprogramada para aumentar potencia.-_

_-Alguien lo actualizo para usarlo como coche de huida.-_

_Quien sea que este atrás de esto, sabe muy bien lo que hace, y lo que quiere, eso me preocupa, mi hija esta en peligro, más de lo que yo me imaginaba, nose porque, pero algo me dice que ella esta muy lejos de aquí, nos llevan mucha ventaja, pero espero, que no sea así._

_-No simplemente alguien, un verdadero profesional.- Me dijo Espósito_

_Un profesional, y esto, cada vez se pone peor, ya ni se que pensar. Pero si algo tengo muy claro, es que, voy a recuperar a mi hija, sea como sea._

_-Probablemente nuestro conductor.- Sugirió _

_-Ok, busca un mecánico que su modus operandi sea robar autos y luego dare una nueva apariencia. Alguien con sangre B-Negativo.- Ordeno Beckett a Espósito_

_-Ok-_

_Aun no logro asimilar todo esto, ya se que han pasado horas desde que secuestraron a Alexis, pero, todavía no me lo puedo creer, no logro entender porque lo hicieron, y la verdad que haya estado "en el lugar y momento inadecuado" no me cuadra, algo no vemos, algo se nos esta pasando el tiempo corre y mi niña… mi niña cada vez esta en peligro, y yo, no voy a permitir eso, de ninguna manera._

_Oigo como Kate intenta sacarle información a Stevens, pero él, él no dice nada al respecto, se mantiene callado, si sigue así, va a acabar con mi paciencia. En vista de que Kate no le puede sacar nada de información, decido hablar con él._

_-Quisiera un minuto con él.- Le digo a Beckett_

_No me dice nada, solo sale de la habitación, dejándome solo con él._

_-Acabo de decir que no quiero hablar, así que no puedes interrogar, tengo derechos, No diré nada sin un abogado.- Insiste en que no va habla, en no decir ni una sola palabra._

_-No soy policía.- Le digo, así no tiene ninguna escusa, no tiene con que defenderse, lo desarmo._

_-Entonces ¿Quién eres?- Me pregunta sorprendido._

_-¿Te acuerdas de la chica pelirroja? Soy su padre, y quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea para recuperarla. Esos policías que están afuera son mis amigos, amigos de mi hija también. Así que, solo somos tu y yo.-_

_-Si me tocas, presentaré cargos.- Intento defenderse _

_-No me importa.-_

_En realidad en estos momentos nada me importa, no me importa lo que este pasando allá afuera, no me importa que por salvar a mi hija vaya a la cárcel, no me importa que la gente piense mal de mi, no me importa nada de lo que este sucediendo, más que mi hija, ni siquiera me importa lo que yo me pueda arriesgar, solo me importa ella, me importa que este con vida, que este a salvo, bien._

_-¿Dónde están?- Cuestiono_

_-Solo soy el conductor, yo no sé nada.- Me dice nervioso._

_-¿Dónde fue? ¿Dónde llevaron a as chicas?- Hago un silencio, esperando su respuesta.- No quiero preguntarte de nuevo ¿A dónde llevaste a las chicas?-_

_No contesta, no dice nada, ni una sola palabra, ni un solo sonido, nada, se mantiene callado, no sabe con quien está hablando, no me conoce, no sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no sabe nada de mi, tal vez me considere como un padre que está desesperado por encontrar a su hija, y si, estoy así, pero lo que nadie sabe es lo que puedo llegar a hacer por Alexis, por la gente que más quiero, si hacen daño a las personas más importantes en mi vida, yo no respondo, hago cualquier cosa, solo por ellas, por que ellas, son mi vida, mi razón de ser, ellas son mi todo. Y ahora se han metido con mi tesoro más valioso, Alexis, mi hija. Se lo advertí, ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias._

_-La dirección que te dio es de una granja cerca de la ruta 301. Esta a 36 Kilometros de aquí, el agente Harris y su equipo están yendo hacía allá, deben llegar a la granja en cualquier momento.-_

_-Entonces ¿Qué harán?- Preguntó, necesito saber que van a hacer si las encontran._

_-Lo que sea necesario para encontrar a Alexis y su amiga. Pero le avisaré desdé el momento en que tenga noticias.- Me dijo Gates_

_-Gracias.-_

_Me sorprende como es que la capitana este tan entregada a esto, me odia, o al menos, eso creo, pero se preocupa por mi, por Alexis, y eso es unas de las facetas de Vistorias Gates que no había descubierto hasta el momento y eso, me alegra._

_-¿Quieres un café?- Ella, Kate, como me alegra tenerla a mi lado en estos momentos, no se que haría sin ella. Pero la verdad es que ahorita no me apetece._

_-No, gracias, mi adreladina será suficiente.- Le digo._

_-¿Encontraron a quien pertenece la granja?-_

_-A nadie, la propiedad ha estado en proceso de embargo desde el 2009 Ha esto vacio, esta aislado.- Nos dice Esposito_

_-El FBI sabe lo que hace, están entrenado para rescatar rehenes. Alexis esta en muy buenas manos.- Trata de animarme, pero, no estoy seguro de nada._

_-Estoy contactando con el despacho de la policía del estado. Los federales están en escena ahora.-_

_-En el momento en que ella sepa algo, te lo dirá.-_

_-Ojala ese momento sea ahora, todo esta sucediendo demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez.-_

_Ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado, ojala ella estuviera aquí, ojala ella estuviera en un lugar seguro lejos de este mundo tan perverso, tan malo… ojala… pero nosotros no tenemos el control de todo lo que pasa, no controlamos el mundo._

_-Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado con Stevens.-_

_-He apelado a su humanidad.-_

_Se queda sorprendida, lo puedo ver, me lo transmite._

_-No sabía que tuvieras ese lado.- Me dice_

_-Cuando se trata de la gente que quiero, lo tengo.-_

_La gente que me importa, la gente que tanto amo, y ella, Katherine Beckett, esta ahí, es unas de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ella cambio mi vida, cambio mi mundo, me cambio a mi, cambio todo, absolutamente todo._

_-¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo cuando Alexis nació, cuando me pusieron en los brazos a esa pequeñita personita, toda arropada, ella me miró y cuando yo la mire, un sentimiento me golpeo, como si hubiera sido golpeado por un relámpago… era amor… ese inmediato, inexplicable amor que solo puedes sentir por tu bebe, en ese momento lo supe, que mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Y ahora esta a punto de cambiar de nuevo.-_

_Pasé lo que pasé, sea lo que sea, mi vida va a cambiar, no importa si todo sale bien, o si sale mal, no importa cual sea el resultado de todo esto, de cualquier manera mi vida va a cambiar, esta experiencia, esta sensación de vacío, nunca jamás se me va a olvidar, se va a quedar sellado con fuego en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma._

_Suena el teléfono, de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo, me levanto rápidamente._

_-Gates…. Ok…. La granja estaba vacía, Alexis y Sara no están ahí-_

_¿Qué? ¿Qué no están ahí? Definitivamente el destino esta contra mi, todo esto, cada vez se esta complicando, cada vez nos llevan a un callejón que nos dirige a otro sin saber realmente nada ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a Alexis? ¿Por qué? _

_Nos dirigimos hacia la granja._

_-¿Estas seguro de que no hay una celda o una habitación escondida?-_

_-Hemos revisado arriba y abajo y no hay nada. Encontramos esto- Dijo señalando a un sillón donde había ropa.- ¿Alguno pertenece a Alexis?-_

_-Si, ese de ahí-_

_Y ahí estaba su abrigo…. El abrigo de mi niña, de mi calabaza, de mi hija._

_-¿Qué significa que su abrigo este aquí y ella no?-_

_-Este debio ser una parada para trasladarse a otro sitio, han estado un paso delante de nosotros todo este tiempo, la gente con la que nos enfrentamos son sostificados, hay cámaras web en el exterior, nuestra búsqueda nos llevo a una dirección ID anónima, la misma con la que entraron al blog de su hija.- Dijo el agente Harris_

_Por favor, necesito saber algo que no sepa, algo que sea de gran utilidad, algo que ayude para saber en donde se encuentra mi niña._

_-¿Pueden rastrearla?-_

_Fue enviada a través de cuatro continentes, no somos optimistas.-_

_Eso, realmente no ayuda en nada, sino todo lo contrario, empeora las cosas._

_-¿Y Roger Henso?-_

_-Lo mataron de un tiro después de haberlo torturado por alguien que sabía lo que hacía, sus ulas han sido arrancadas.-_

_-No entiendo Henso estaba trabajando con los trabajadores ¿Por qué lo torturarían?-_

_Todo nos conduce a un laberinto sin salida, sin nada, todo es tan confuso._

_-No lo se.-_

_-Bueno, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué es lo que esto se supone que significa para Alexis, para las chicas?-_

_-Significa que rescatarlas puede ser un poco más complicado-_

_¿Es enserio? ¿Un poco? Todo parece que es demasiado complicado, pero no logro entender ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se toman tantas molestias para todo esto? Nada tiene sentido y el tiempo cada vez va avanzando más rápido._

_-Castle, hay señales de esperanzas, están haciendo todo lo posible para no dañar a las chicas, las quieren vivas, nos dará tiempo para rastrear a quien este detrás de esto.-_

_-¿Cómo? Nuestro principal sospechoso esta muerto, lo único que Stevens sabía es donde estaba la granja y no tenemos ni idea a quien estamos buscando-_

_En las mayoría de las veces suelo ser optimista, pero esta vez no, es la excepción, esta vez tengo que ser realista, tengo que concentrarme al cien en esto, no estoy en condiciones en hacer una broma o considerar por lo menos unas de mis locas teorías, no ahora, no cuando se trata de mi hija, no cuando se, que no tenemos prácticamente nada._

_-El FBI esta buscando pruebas en la granja, están sondeando el área en busca de testigos que puedan a ver visto a quien estuviera en esta propiedad.-_

_-Todo esto es simplemente otra forma de decir que estamos como al principio.-_

_-No sería la primera vez. Vamos a resolver esto Castle, encontraremos la manera "Lo hemos hecho antes con menos para continuar" ¿Sabes quien dijo esto?-_

_-Yo en un ataque irracional de optimismo.-_

_Y creo que es lo que necesito ahora, pero simplemente no puedo, tengo que apegarme a la realidad, por más que esta duela._

_-Castle, ve a ver a tu madre, descansa y vuelve por la mañana, nadie se va a rendir aquí.-_

_-No, no puedo, yo…-_

_-Aquí tienes un descafeinado.- Me tiende el café.- es para el camino._

_Por más que quiera insistir se que me terminaré yendo de la comisaria, por más que quiera quedarme como el resto, se que no lo lograre, por que ahí esta ella, quien se preocupa por mi._

_-Gracias-_

_Fue lo único que pude decir y me fui a casa._

_Mi teléfono empieza a sonar, es Skype._

_-Señor Castle ¿Esperaba una llamada?-_

_-No- Respondo_

_Los técnicos me hacen señales de que no conteste hasta que ellos lo indiquen y así lo hago._

_Contesto a la videollamada… ¡Por Dios! Esa imagen aparece frente a mi ¡Es Alexis! Mi niña.. esta bien, ella esta bien, aunque me temo que no a salvo, pero aun así me alegro tanto de verla de oírla._

_-¡Alexis!- Digo algo emocionado._

_-¿Papá? Dios mio intente llamar al 911 pero no funciona.-_

_-¿Cariño? ¿Estas bien? ¿En donde estas?-_

_No había tiempo que perder, necesitaba que ella me dijera algo para que la pudiéramos localizar, para que la pudiera traer a casa de nuevo._

_-No lose… no, el teléfono esta a punto de apagarse. Estamos en algún edificio, estábamos encerradas en una habitación pero huimos.-_

_-¿Dónde? ¿En que edificio? ¿Qué hay en la ventana?-_

_-Nada, nada, nada, no puedo ver nada, todo esta tapado… están viniendo, están viniendo, han descubierto que hemos huido.-_

_-Cariño, sal de ahí, ya. ¡Vete!-_

_Le ordeno, tiene que huir, salir como sea de ahí, no quiero que la encierren nuevamente, por que esta vez podrían hacerle daño_

_-¿Puedes rastrear la llamada?- Me acerca a unos de los técnicos-_

_-Lo estoy haciendo.-_

_-No puede ser.- Dice después de unos segundos _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Esto indica que la llamada se realizo desde una torre de París, de Francia.- Dice finalmente_

_¿En Francia? No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, todo esto parece una pesadilla, una pesadilla en donde no se si podré despertar algún día, ¿Porqué en Francia? ¿Por qué hasta allá? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Definitivamente esto me ha llevado a una sola conclusión, los secuestradores no están haciendo esto solo por dinero sino ¿Cómo las llevaron a Francia? ¿Para que? No lose, pero no voy a parar hasta encontrar a mi hija, si es necesario viajare hasta el otro lado del mundo._

_Se me viene a la mente aquella canción que escuche en el taxi._

_**You can take everything I have,  
You can break everything I am.  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try to tear me down,  
I will be rising from the ground.  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper. **_

_**Puedes llevarte mi ilusión, romperme todo el corazón,  
Como un cristal que se cae al suelo.  
Pero te juro que al final sola me voy a levantar,  
Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos. **_

_Ella se levantará, así la hallan retenido de nuevo, se que lo lograra, se levantará como un rascacielos, por que ella, ella es fuerte._


End file.
